Coming Home
by Angel Von Ripper
Summary: Rosalie Cullen finds a woman destined for greater than the life she leads. She is meant for a king: a Volturi king and a reluctant one at that. This woman is not exactly human, but a form of a hybrid. Can this king and this hybrid face the demons inside and win, or is destruction and misery the only thing left? Oh the joys of love and sorrow. (rating is subject to change)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _I, thankfully, do not own anyone from the Twilight world. They belong to SM. However, I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own. _**_  
_

* * *

"Rosalie! What have you done?" Carlisle asked, horrified as he watched his adopted daughter walk onto the front lawn with a human woman in her arms.

"Listen to me, Carlisle. Just hear me out before you scold me. I didn`t bite her to kill her. I did it to change her. And she`s going through the change, I think," Rosalie said, her last words sounding more unsure than anything.

"We are not allowed to bring anyone else into the coven. We don`t want another visit from the Volturi."

"Actually we do," Alice said slowly as she walked out onto the front porch, watching Rosalie carry the woman up the steps and onto the porch.

"Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked, looking intrigued as well as afraid. Wanting a visit from the Volturi was not a good thing. Not even if you wanted help from them.

"Rosalie was right to try to change the girl. She`s meant for one of the kings. Marcus, I think. I`m not completely sure though. The vision isn`t clear enough for me to be completely sure that it`s him. But she is meant for one of them."

"Alright. Rose, bring the girl inside so I can get a good look at her," Carlisle murmured before walking into the house. Alice and Rosalie followed their adopted father into the house and into his study, the latter of the two women playing the girl on a leather lounge chair by the door.

"Where did you find her?"

"An alley. There were five men surrounding her and trying to...I couldn`t let her suffer the same fate I did, Carlisle. By the time I got to them one of the men had shoved a knife into her stomach. It was too deep to recover from and I had to change her," Rosalie explained.

Carlisle nodded and kneeled beside the lounge chair to get a better look at the girl his adopted daughter brought home. But as he got a closer look he realized it wasn`t some teenage girl like he had expected. No, this was a young woman in her early to middle twenties. She had red hair that had to at least reach the middle of her back. Her skin was fairly pale and her dark eye shadow and blood red lipstick only made her skin seem paler than it already was. She had a slight hourglass figure was well. She was definitely considered a pretty human.

"Did you happen to learn her name?" Carlisle asked, looking at the fatal wound on the young woman`s abdomen.

"No. All I got out of her was her asking me to not let her die. It was one of the reason`s I decided to change her."

"I know her name, it was in my vision. It`s Evangeline Sanders," Alice said while bouncing on the balls of her feet, looking excited.

"What else did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked, beginning to get worried about the young woman laying in his office.

"She`s twenty four, a college student, sh-" Alice cut herself off as her eyes glazed over, another vision taking her over. A few minutes later she snapped out of it, her eyes widening considerably.

"What is it? What happened?" Rosalie asked, worried about the young woman she brought home.

"She`s a hybrid like Nessie."

"By biting her, did I ensure she was going to die?" Rosalie asked slowly, even more worried.

"No, no you don`t have to worry about that. It`s only going to make her stronger and harder to kill, definitely a good thing. That means she`ll last longer, much longer. She`s essentially a Vampire but with blood running through her veins," Alice said.

"Then it will take longer for her body to process the venom," Carlisle decided.

"She`s going to be out for more than three days, then?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, maybe a week or more. Iv`e never had to deal with this so I`m not sure. We`ll just have to see."

"Not to mention we need to tell the Volturi," Alice said, seeming all too happy about the idea of going to the Volturi about this.

* * *

This was a bit short but it was only the first chapter. The next chapter should be longer and contain more information about Evangeline. Though the Volturi will not appear till chapter five or ten, it just depends. Anyway, please let me know what you think of this chapter. When I get feed back it makes me want to keep writing because I know people are enjoying the story. In other words, the more comments I get the faster the next chapter will be up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: _I, thankfully, do not own anyone from Twilight. They all belongs to SM. However, I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own._**

* * *

After a week and a half Evangeline Sanders had yet to awaken from what Carlisle called a "Vampiric sleep". Though the venom was running through her veins she made no signs of being in pain or having any discomfort, something all the Cullen`s found both intriguing and scary. The young woman may have been a hybrid but not being in pain from Vampire venom was completely unheard of.

Each Cullen had a different reaction to Evangeline`s stay in the house. Carlisle was intrigued and worried while Esme was happy to have another edition to her family, always the mother. Emmet was already being a protective brother, mostly because Rosalie adored her so much. Nessie was happy to have another hybrid around, even if she was asleep for now. Though Jacob wasn`t very happy about having another Vampire in the house but he was willing to give her a chance for Nessie. Jasper was concerned over the girl because she wasn`t in pain with venom in her system while Alice was excited and waiting for her to wake up. Bella was worried and a bit skittish around her, always concerned for her family. Edward though, he was more intrigued than anything else. He couldn`t hear her mind, only bits and pieces, something he hadn`t seen since his wife.

"When is she going to wake up?" Alice asked, a slight whine in her tone.

"I`m not sure. This is all a first for me," Carlisle answered softly, leaning against the doorway of the room Esme put Evangeline in. The ever mothering woman thought the younger woman would be more comfortable waking up in a soft bed instead of a leather chair.

"Leave her alone, both of you," Rosalie said as she walked past the man she considered a father and went over to the bed Evangeline was laying in. She sat down in the chair beside the bed and took hold of the young woman`s hand. She not only adored Evangeline but she was protective of her as well. When Rosalie looked back at the door and saw Carlisle and Alice were not gone she narrowed her eyes and growled, "Out!"

"Rose!" Esme scolded as she walked into the room with a bowl of cold water and a wash cloth. She walked over to the bed and went to the left side, opposite Rosalie. She sat the bowl down on the bedside table and dipped the wash cloth in the water before wringing it out and dabbing it on Evangeline`s forehead, wanting to keep her cool in hopes it would help keep the pain away.

"I just want her to be comfortable."

"I do too. But being mean to your family is not going to help. We don`t want a fight going on when she wakes up," Esme reasoned.

"Fine. I just want her to wake up."

"We all do, Rose," Alice said softly, hoping to calm her adopted sister down.

"No, I want her to wake up so I know she`s okay. You want her to wake up so you can ship her off to the Volturi," Rosalie growled.

Alice let out a huff and walked out of the room before stomping out of the house, deciding to go on a shopping trip to calm her frustrations. Alice didn`t want Evangeline to wake up just because of the Volturi. She knew they were going to be friends and she already considered the young girl a sister. Alice just wanted her to wake up so they could be friends already.

After two hours Alice raced home after having a vision of Evangeline waking up. It seemed the young woman was choosing when she woke up, wanting the venom completely through her system first.

"Is she up yet?" Alice asked as she walked through the front door of her home.

"Not yet. Did you see her waking up?" Carlisle asked from his spot on the couch, looking through medical journals.

"Yes. She wanted the venom completely through her system before she woke up. Just you wait, she`s amazing Carlisle," Alice answered excitedly before running up to the bedroom Evangeline was in.

"Esme, Esme! She`s going to wake up. I saw her waking up!"

"Alice, calm down," Esme said as she took hold of Alice`s shoulder`s and shook them slightly, trying to get her to stop and calm down.

"When is she going to wake up?" Rosalie asked, looking up at the two women, still sitting at Evangeline`s bedside.

Alice looked at the clock on the wall and grinned, "Any minute now. Just you wait Rose, she`s amazing."

"What`s going on?"

The three women quickly looked at the bed when the sound of a new, groggy voice met their ears. Evangeline had woken up. But the three older Vampire Women were shocked to see the young woman`s eyes were not a human color nor were they gold or red, but a light silver, something none of them had ever seen before.

"My name is Esme and these are my daughters Rosalie and Alice. Rose, she found you and brought you here, we took care of you."

Evangeline nodded slowly as she sat up, looking around the room. As she looked at the three women before her, her eyes narrowed slightly before widening a bit. "Alice has the power of visions, Esme has compassion beyond measure and Rosalie has extreme beauty."

"I told you she was amazing!" Alice squealed, making Evangeline wince at the high pitched sound.

"How, how did you know that?" Rosalie asked, shocked.

"It`s my power, part of it anyway," Evangeline answered, yawning at the end.

"Would you like to meet the rest of the family?" Esme asked, smiling.

"Sure."

Rosalie quickly helped Evangeline up and down the stairs, going to the living room where everyone else was. When the four women entered the room all eyes went to them, making the younger of the women shift from foot to foot in an uneasy manner.

"She`s awake. And she has the most amazing powers. She can sense other people`s gifts and she can shield her mind."

"Alice!" Carlisle scolded.

"No, it`s okay. I`m fine with her telling you," Evangeline murmured, becoming a bit shy around so many people. Only seconds after she said those words she felt a feeling of confidence and calm wash over her. She looked over at Jasper and gave him a small smile, knowing he was trying to help her feel better.

"What exactly are your powers?" Edward asked, frustrated he still couldn`t read her mind.

"I can sense powers and shield my mind. My mom used to say I can shield my mind because I hate people telling me what to do and controlling me. I think she was just trying to make me feel better."

"You know what we all can do?" Emmmet asked.

Evangeline nodded while biting her lip. Even Jasper`s powers weren`t completely helping her nerves. She knew he was trying though and that helped some, though so did the calming waves he kept sending her way.

"Thank you all, for saving me and taking care of me. But, why did you do it?"

* * *

What do you think is going to happen? I was tempted to make Evangeline freak out when she woke up but when you have someone like Jasper in the house I doubt he wouldn`t be helping in some way. Originally I wasn`t going to update so early but I wasn`t sure if I`d be able to update much next week so I decided to do it now. I have to go to a wedding shower on Saturday so I`m going to be stressed out. I`m only going to know three people there, besides my mom, and I`m really shy so yeah going to be I`m stressed out. But in other news, thank you for the comments. I wasn`t expecting any so quickly, it was really great to see. So, please keep commenting. Thank you. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: _I, thankfully, do not own anyone from the Twilight world. They belong to SM. However, I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own._**_  
_

* * *

"Thank you all, for saving and taking care of me. But, why did you do it?"

The question seemed to hang in the air for hours as no one answered. But in reality it was only ten minutes and the tension in the air seemed to be growing with each passing second. Evangeline couldn`t understand why no one seemed to want to answer her question. It was simple enough, right? Did she not have the right to know why she was saved?

Finally Rosalie decided to speak up, "I saved you, Evangeline. You were surrounded by men in an alley, I don`t want you to suffer the fate I did. By the time I got to you one of the men stabbed you and I thought you wouldn`t make it. So, thinking you were human I bit you. But the venom only seems to have made you stronger."

Evangeline nodded slowly before murmuring, "Is that it?"

"Not exactly," Alice said slowly.

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"It`s...well. You are meant for someone, a mate. A true mate if you will," Edward said slowly.

"Is that it? What`s so bad about that?" Evangeline asked with a soft laugh.

"You are to be the mate of a Volturi," Esme answered, her voice soft.

Those words made Evangeline freeze up. She was meant for the Volturi? The rulers of the Vampire world, said to be the most evil of all Vampires, and she was meant for one of them? One of the men she was told to fear, to hate, to never let know of her existence lest she be killed, was her mate?

"No. This..no. Absolutely not," Evangeline said, shaking her head. She couldn`t be mated with a man that would kill her the moment he knew she was a hybrid.

"What? Why not?" Alice all but shrieked, jumping up from her seat on the couch.

"Oh I don`t know, how would you feel if the men that would kill you the moment they know what you are was apparently your mate?"

"Kill you, why would they kill you?" Rosalie asked.

"Because I`m a hybrid," Evangeline answered, looking at Rosalie like she was crazy for not knowing the answer.

"But I`m a hybrid and they didn`t kill me," Nessie said softly.

"They know you exist and they didn`t kill you?"

"Of course not. I wouldn`t be here if they did."

"Nessie," Bella scolded softly before looking up at Evangeline, "Why would you think they would kill you?"

"It`s what Iv`e always been told. From a very young age my mother warned me to never let my existence be known to the Volturi or they would kill me."

"They won`t kill you. Especially when they find out you are mated to Marcus," Alice stated with a slight scoff.

"M-Marcus?" Evangeline stutter, suddenly breathless.

"Of course it`s Marcus. Aro and Caius have mates. Besides, I wouldn`t send you off to one of them, they wouldn`t be gentle enough with you."

"Alice, what have you seen?" Edward asked, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"It`s nothing, really."

"Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"I...I saw Evangeline and Marcus having sex. But if it makes you feel any better Evangeline, you seemed to be really enjoying it."

"Oh god," Evangeline mumbled, dropping down to the floor and burying her face in her hands, embarrassed.

"Anything else, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"She likes it when he bites above her hip to drink."

"Alice!" Esme scolded, knowing Evangeline was even more embarrassed now.

"We wanted to know if there were things in your visions that weren`t so...intimate," Carlisle said slowly.

"Oh! Hmmm, let`s see...I saw them walking in a beautiful garden...cuddling in the bathtub, that one was actually really cute. Then there was another one of them curled up together by the fire in a library...one where they confessed how much they love each other...That`s about it," Alice said, shrugging at the end.

"Have you seen anything, bad happening?" Evangeline asked softly, a bit scared to even ask such a thing.

"Yes. But it was only things that will happen if the Volturi don`t treat you like they`re supposed to."

"Why don`t we get off this subject, hmm?" Rosalie asked softly, not wanting to upset Evangeline anymore than she probably was.

"Can I know about you guys?"

"Of course," Esme said, smiling at the young woman.

Then each member of the Cullen family began telling their stories and how they all came together. They told how Bella and Edward came together, how Nessie came to be and the visit they had from the Volturi when Irina of the Denali coven thought Nessie was an Immortal child.

"You said Bella saw the Volturi for the first time in a painting. Carlisle, do you still have that painting?" Evangeline asked, her fingers twisting in the soft, lace fabric of her floor length skirt.

"Yes. You would, like to see it?" Carlisle asked softly, standing up from his spot on the love seat next to Esme.

"Please. Iv`e never actually seen them before. I was only told how they acted."

Carlisle nodded and watched Evangeline stand up before lead her up the stairs and to his office. The room had dark brown walls and a dark colored hard wood floor. In the middle of the room was a dark brown desk, behind it was a black chair and the entire wall behind the desk and chair was a bookshelf completely filled with books, as well as most of the right wall. Pressed against the left wall was the leather lounger chair Evangeline was laid on when she was first brought into the home. On the wall were various paintings. Some were of people, nature, and cities. But directly above the chair was the panting of the Volturi.

"There`s the panting," Carlisle murmured, pointing to it.

Evangeline slowly walked over and looked at the panting. The three men were nothing like she expected. They were very handsome and regal looking. The youngest had shoulder length blonde, almost white hair and had a slight sneer on his face. The second man looked a little older and had straight black hair, part of it pined back that went just past his shoulders and he had a slight smirk on his face. The third man was the oldest. He had slightly wavy black hair that fell just past his shoulders as well and he looked, for the lack of a better word, utterly bored.

"The man with blonde hair is Caius, he is the youngest. The man with black hair who looks a little older than Caius is Aro. And the third man, the oldest, is Marcus."

Evangeline nodded at Carlsile`s words. She stared at the painting for a few more minutes before murmuring, "Marcus...he looks very..bored."

"He lost someone very dear to him and it rendered him lifeless, as lifeless as a Vampire can get," Carlisle said softly.

"Who was that person?"

"His wife."

"His...his wife," Evangeline said slowly, staring at the painting.

"Yes. He loved her very much, just as I love Esme. But I know you will bring him happiness again. He just needs that light in his life again and you will be the one to do that. I know that."

"But what if I can`t do that? What if I bring him more unhappiness?"

"You won`t. I have faith in you, Evangeline. We all have faith in you," Carlisle said, placing a comforting hand on Evangeline`s shoulder. He knew she could do it. He just hopped Marcus would let her.

* * *

I found time to update. I`ll try and update this weekend as well, it just depends on if I have any time. I would like to thank everyone for reading, commenting on and following this story. It means a lot to know people are actually enjoying what I`m writing. Please keep reading, commenting and following and I will do my best to update as much as possible. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: _I, Thankfully, do not own anyone from the Twilight world. They belong to SM. However I own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own._**_  
_

* * *

It had been three weeks since Evangeline Sanders was brought into the Cullen family and Evangeline felt right at home. She was now comfortable with the family and now felt she could speak freely and just be her self. This made the Vampire family ecstatic, especially Esme and Rosalie. Jacob had even taken a liking to the young woman and treated her like a little sister, much to Nessie`s excitement. The two hybrid`s had become good friends in the past three weeks. They were what most people would call "Life long friends". And both women hoped that to be true.

"What`s the matter Jacob? Are you scared of being beaten by a girl?" Evangeline teased as she stood in front of him, watching him in his wolf form.

After a week the Cullen family learned of how playful the young woman could be when she was comfortable. They also learned she liked to tease and mess around with Jacob when he was in his wolf form. After about ten times he had enough and ran at Evangeline just to scare her into stopping. But when he ran at her she jumped up and he missed, running right into a tree. It was then the family learned that Evangeline could jump high, very high. In fact she had jumped almost twenty feet the first time. From then on Jasper started training and helping her jump higher and higher. So far she was up to forty feet and she was determined to get higher.

Jacob snarled and ran at Evangeline, only for her to jump forty feet, spin in mid air and land on her feet with a grin. The two repeated the process for another three hours til the sun began to set and Esme came out onto the porch, telling the two it was time to eat.

Evangeline ran inside while Jacob phased back and threw on some clothes. The two went into the big dining room and sat down at the table with Nessie. The three of them being the only ones that could eat human food in the house. Though Evangeline and Nessie could survive on blood or human food alone they normally chose the latter.

Half way through eating pasta Alice came into the room with a grim look on her face. Jacob and Nassie asked what was wrong but Evangeline knew immediately it had something to do with the Volturi. It had to. That was the only reason Alice would look like that.

"You had a vision about the Volturi, didn`t you?"

"Yes. Someone found out about you being Marcus` mate and ran to tell. I don`t know who did it only that they`re a nomad named Eric. The Volturi are furious we kept this a secret for so long. Carlisle is on the phone with Aro right now, trying to calm him down," Alice answered.

"Do I have to go to them now?" Evangeline asked softly, scared.

"I don`t know. Aro hasn`t decided. He`s just mad we kept you away from Marcus."

"How about we finish eating and wait?" Jacob suggested, trying to take Evangeline`s mind off the Volturi.

"It think that`s a great idea. We`ll just eat and let Carlisle talk to Aro," Nessie agreed.

Evangeline gave a soft nod of agreement and the three began to eat again, though she wasn`t as interesting in her food she finished and went into the living room with Jacob and Nessie. The two tried to distract the young woman but it was not working. The Volturi were on her mind and nothing would get her mind off of them.

"Evangeline, I need to speak with you," Carlisle said as he walked down the stairs and into the living room.

Evangeline took a deep breath and nodded, getting off the couch. This was it. This was when she found out if she was going to stay with the Cullen`s or go to Italy to stay with the Volturi.

The two went up stairs to Carlisle`s study, the door being closed behind them. Carlisle took the seat behind his desk while Evangeline curled up on the leather lounge chair.

"What`s going to happen to me, Carlisle?"

"Aro want`s you to stay here for a little longer. Marcus is not exactly..pleased with the idea of you. He thought his wife, the one who died, was his mate. His true mate. But when he found out that was not true he...was not pleased. Though Marcus does not want to admit it, there is a small bond that has formed between you two. Aro has talked to his brother and tried to reason with him. It has been decided by the three brother`s that until you feel the mating bond, the pull to Marcus, you will stay here."

"Is this..is this a good thing?" Evangeline asked slowly and softly.

"This is a very good thing. It means Marcus will see reason and is willing to accept you. No he is not happy with the idea at the moment, but he is willing to accept you and that is the best we can hope for right now," Carlisle said softly, smiling a bit.

"What is a mating bond, exactly?"

"That is something I can`t explain because it is different for everyone. But with you being a hybrid I have no idea how it will effect you."

Evangeline nodded and got up. "Thank you for telling me this. When Aro said Marcus was not pleased, what did he mean?"

Carlisle sighed before responding, "He threw a few chairs."

"Of course he did. I think I`m going to go on a walk before I head to bed. Goodnight, Carlisle."

"Goodnight, Evangeline. And remember Marcus is willing to accept you. That in and of itself is a very good thing."

Evangeline nodded and left the study, going down stairs through the living room and out the door. She didn`t want to be around anyone right now. The man she was supposed to be meant for didn`t want her. True, he was willing to accept her, but that didn`t mean he wanted her. No, it meant he would tolerate her until he got bored and Evangeline knew that. She just hoped it would all work out in the end.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading, commenting, and following. It means a lot to know people are enjoying this story. Just to clear something up, Evangeline will not be getting pregnant in this story. But that doesn`t mean it won`t happen in other stories, just not in this one. Yes the idea of Marcus being a father is lovely but it wouldn`t work with the story. Also, I decided not to describe the mating bond or pull in this chapter because I`m still trying to decide how I want it. I want to do something different because Evangeline is a hybrid so I`m still working on it. And the reason why she had a mini freak out when she found out that Marcus is her mate will be explained later on. I`m not sure if I want the Volturi to show up in chapter six or later on, so I`m going to let _**YOU GUY`S **_decide! Do you want the Volturi to show up in chapter six or do you want me to do a few more chapters with the Cullen`s first? Comment and let me know! Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:_ I, thankfully, do not own anyone in the Twilight world. They all belong to SM. However, I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own._**_  
_

**__Note:_Please forgive any errors in this chapter. I posted it in a hurry and didn`t really have time to look it over._**

* * *

"Alice, do we really have to go shopping again?" Evangeline asked with a groan as Alice all but pulled her out of the house.

"Yes. Besides, we don`t know when you have to be sent to Italy so we need to give you a good wardrobe," Alice answered, taking Evangeline over to her shinny yellow sports car.

"We don`t even know when that is. It could be a year from now."

"Oh no, it will happen sooner than that. You won`t be able to resist the mating pull for that long."

"What is this mating pull, anyway? Carlisle won`t tell me anything because I`m a hybrid so he has no idea how it will effect me. I don`t understand that though. Isn`t Nessie a hybrid? Can`t he base her reaction to mine?"

"Yes Nessie is a hybrid. But we can`t base anything off her. She grew up with Jacob so it was never as strong. Yes the pull was there, but it was more of a need to be near him. With you it`s different. Marcus is in Italy and you aren`t. So we don`t know how the distance will effect you. But, I will explain, the best I can, the mating pull," Alice said with a grin as she started driving.

"What`s the catch?" Evangeline asked, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what`s the catch for you to tell me about the mating pull?"

"You can`t complain while we`re shopping."

Evangeline groaned and dramatically threw her head back against the car seat. She knew she had to do something in order for Alice to tell her about the mating pull. And of course it had to do something with shopping. Evangeline, like Bella, was not a fan of shopping and probably never would be.

"Now, time to talk about the mating pull. Keep in mind it`s different for everyone, so it may not be the same for you. Essentially the mating pull is the urge to be around someone constantly and feeling of love that`s more powerful than anything you have ever felt. Most people feel pain if they are away from each other for too long. But that normally goes away after you sleep together, but the pain comes back sometimes. Like I said, it`s different for everyone."

"So, unless I have sex with Marcus I`m going to be in pain?" Evangeline asked slowly, an eyebrow raised.

"More than likely," Alice answered with a sheepish smile.

"Alice, this is terrible!"

"It isn`t that bad. We don`t even know if that will happen with you. For all we know you won`t feel pain at all and you`ll just feel the need to be around Marcus. And even if you are in pain that doesn`t mean you have to sleep together. It could be cured by the simplest things like being in the same room."

"That doesn`t exactly make me feel any better."

"And why not?" Alice asked, her tone somewhat playful.

"Because, um...Iv`e been having these pains lately. Sometimes it`s just a dual ache. But other times it`s so painful I can`t breathe," Evangeline whispered.

"Why would you keep this from us? Never mind, it doesn`t matter why. What matters is where the pain is."

"It`s mostly my whole chest but other times it`s just my heart."

"You`re starting to feel the pull towards Marcus. If the pain is starting to get to the point where you can`t breathe then we need to start thinking about sending you to Italy. If it starts hurting like that all the time then we have to send you right away."

"But why? I like it here just fine," Evangeline stated stubbornly.

"Because you could die from the pain. And none of us want that to happen. Now come on, we have some shopping to do," Alice said as she parked her car in front of an expensive French boutique and got out of the car.

Evangeline sat in the car for a few minutes before getting out and following Alice into the boutique. The store seemed a bit fancy and very expensive. The store consisted of nothing but dresses, skirts and lingerie. The latter only adding to Evangeline`s dismay.

"Go put this on," Alice said as she handed Evangeline a black lace dress and pushed her into a dressing room.

The young woman let out a huff but did as she was told, hoping that if she did so she could get the other woman out of the store faster. The place was just too expensive.

"Iv`e been meaning to ask, why did you have a little freak out when I told you Marcus was your mate?" Alice asked/

"Because my mom used to tell me how he was a fierce warrior and he wasn`t to be messed with. She made him seem so...cruel and scary," Evangeline answered as she walked out of the dressing room with the dress on and did a little twirl.

"He used to be a very fierce warrior, but after his wife died that all changed. I think you`ll bring that warrior back though, and that will be a good thing. That dress looks good on you by the way."

"Thank you."

"I think you should tell Carlisle about those pains. He`s been around longer so he`ll know more about it. He might be able to help."

"Do you think he`ll send me to Italy?" Evangeline asked, going back into the dressing room when Alice handed her another lacey dress, this one a cream color instead of black.

"I don`t think so. The pull doesn`t seem strong enough yet. Besides, he would need to talk to Aro about it before he even considered sending you," Alice answered.

The two spent almost three hours in the store, mostly just trying on clothes. By the time the two left the store they had six bags each and almost everything in each bag had something lacey or sheer. The two went to five more stories before heading home by seven that night. In all total Alice have twenty bags and Evangeline had thirty, though most of the things in the young woman`s bags were thrown in by Alice.

"How was the shopping trip?" Esme asked from her spot on the porch swing with Carlisle as she watched Evangeline and Alice get out of the car.

"As always, Alice got me way too much," Evangeline said, rolling her eyes.

"It was my treat. Besides, there`s something you need to tell Carlisle about," Alice said softly.

"Is something wrong?" Carlisle asked, a bit worried.

"Alice thinks that...well...I`m feeling the mating pull," Evangeline explained, walking up the porch steps with her shopping bags in hand.

"Already?" Esme asked, frowning slightly.

"She`s having pains in her chest. They sometimes get so bad she can`t breathe," Alice stated before taking Evangeline`s bags and going into the house.

"How long have you been having these pains?" Carlisle asked.

"A week or so. And it`s only gotten that way twice."

"I need to tell Aro."

"No, Carlisle. Please don`t. I don`t want to leave yet."

"I just need to keep him informed. It doesn`t sound bad enough for you to go. In order for you to stay I promised Aro I would keep him informed about the mating pull," Carlisle explained softly before kissing her forehead and going into the house to call Aro.

"Come here," Esme said with a smile, motioning for Evangeline to sit with her.

Evangeline smiled a bit and walked over to Esme, sitting next to her and laying her head on her shoulder, feeling the older woman wrap an arm around her and kiss the top of her head. Esme had been more of a mother to Evangeline than her own and she dreading leaving for Italy, knowing she may never see Esme again when she does. And that`s what she feared most, leaving a family behind.

* * *

I decided to post this before I left for the wedding shower, my nerves are killing me. If only I wasn`t so shy. Oh well, on to another subject. The Volturi will be showing up in the next chapter and of course the entrance will be a bit dramatic. In this chapter I decided to describe the mating pull a bit and I wanted to show a bit of how Evangeline see`s the Cullen family. I also told a bit of why she had the reaction she did when she found out she was Marcus` mate. I can`t wait to show you all how Marcus is going to be! Thank you all for reading, commenting, and following. It means a lot to know there are people that are enjoying the story. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:_ I, thankfully, do not own anyone in the Twilight world. They all belong to SM. However I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own. _**_  
_

* * *

After two more weeks of living with the Cullen family the pain of the mating pull was slowly getting worse, though Evangeline tried to hide the pain it didn`t work well with Jasper in the house. Each time the pain of the mating pull was felt Carlisle called Aro, who seemed to be getting worried as the pain was happening at least once a week. Everyone in the Cullen family was beginning to get worried about Evangeline. Not only because she was in pain but also because the worse the pain got, the faster she would have to leave for Italy.

"I don`t see why you have to call him, Carlisle. The pain wasn`t that bad this time. I thought you didn`t want me to leave yet," Evangeline said as she sat on the leather lounge chair in Carlisle`s office, having just had another attack of pain.

"Because it`s what I promised and he deserves to know. Aro is one of the oldest Vampires in existence. Therefore, he knows more about the mating pull than I do. Just because I don`t want you to go doesn`t mean that I have to break a promise," Carlisle said, trying to reason with her.

"When will you know that I have to leave?"

"When the pull becomes so painful you feel like you are going to die. Only then will we send you to Italy. And even when you leave, you will always be welcome in this family. No matter who`s mate you are, you are family to use. Always remember that."

"But what if Marcus won`t let me come back here?" Evangeline asked.

"Then we will come to you," Carlisle said as he walked over to her with a small smile on his face.

"How are we doing?" Esme asked as she walked into the office.

"I`m feeling better, the pain stopped a few minutes ago."

"How often is the pain happening?"

"Once a week. But this time it was twice," Carlisle answered for Evangeline.

"Have you talked to Aro about this?" Esme asked, concerned.

"Yes. But he doesn`t think she has to leave yet. Unless the pain happens almost every day and is more severe she doesn`t have to leave."

"So it could be months before I have to leave?" Evangeline asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately no. With the way the pain is happening it could be days, a few weeks at the most," Carlisle answered, sounding a bit disappointed.

"But, until then you`re all ours," Esme said, bringing the younger woman into a hug before leading her out of the office and down the stairs, going outside to work on the garden the two had started.

After two hours the women went back into the house to start cooking diner. After almost a week of staying with the Cullen`s Esme had decided to teach Evangeline to cook, though the younger woman didn`t get to cook with her all the time due to her training with Jacob and Jasper. Which Evangeline did after diner. By seven the three had to stop training because it began to rain.

"Are we gonna play baseball tonight?" Evangeline asked as she followed Jacob and Jasper in the house.

"Not tonight. Iv`e been having a weird feeling all day that something is going to happen," Alice answered with a frown.

"What, like a vision or something?"

"No, just a weird feeling."

"Weird how?" Evangeline asked.

"Weird like...like something bad is going to happen," Alice answered.

"She`s had a feeling of dread all day," Jasper murmured as he wrapped his arms around his mate.

"I don`t know what it is. I haven`t had any visions or anything."

"I`m sure you`ll figure it out," Evangeline said before letting out a gasp, feeling pain spread through her whole body, starting at her heart. This was something that had never happened before. The pain was so bad Jasper flinched.

"It seems the mating pull is acting up again," Jasper said, trying to ignore the pain he was feeling from the young woman.

"Again? That`s the second time today," Alice said, growing worried.

"I don`t understand wh-" Evangeline cut herself off as she collapsed on the floor, passing out.

"Evangeline!" Alice and Jasper exclaimed as they quickly went over to the young woman. The alarm in each Vampire`s voice brought the rest of the family into the living room.

"What happened?" Carlisle demanded as he rushed over to the young woman, kneeling down beside her to examine her.

"I don`t know. One minute we were talking and the next she collapsed," Alice answered in a rush.

"What were you talking about?"

"The mating pull. She was in pain because of it again," Jasper said.

Carlisle nodded and began looking Evangeline over, trying to see if anything else was wrong or if she only passed out from the pain she was in.

"We need to get her to Italy, now. If we don`t she`ll die," Alice said quickly, coming out of a vision.

"What did you see?" Esme asked.

"Her dying. Marcus is the only one that can fix it."

Edward immediately called Aro to let him know as Emmett picked up Evangeline and ran out of the house with her in his arms, the rest of the Cullen family following. They needed to get to the Volturi as fast as possible and running at Vampire speed seemed the only way to accomplish that.

By midnight the Cullen family was in Volterra, Italy. But Evangeline`s heart rate seemed to be dropping every hour and that worried the family. She was supposed to get better the closer she was to Marcus but it didn`t seem to be helping at all. By the time the family got to the Volturi castle the sound of Evangeline`s heart was almost none existent. The Cullen`s were then escorted to the throne room by Felix and Demetri, all going at Vampire speed.

"Friends! It is so good to see you. But I wish this meeting was not on such horrible means," Aro said as he stood up from his throne.

"Yes, we hopped to be seeing you all at a better time but the mating bond was becoming too great. It was becoming fatal," Carlisle said, motioned for Emmett to come forward to Evangeline.

Marcus looked at Evangeline with mild interest, though he didn`t seem too happy Emmett was carrying her. She was his mate after all.

"It would appear so. I can barely hear her heart," Aro murmured.

"We thought taking her to Marcus would keep her from dying," Carlisle said.

"What makes you think I want her?" Marcus asked, his tone a bit angry.

"She is your mate!" Caius hissed, surprising everyone.

"She is not!"

"She is dying from the mating pull. She is your mate!" Aro growled, eyes narrowing at the man he considered his brother.

"I do not want her," Marcus protested.

"You`re killing her!" Alice exclaimed, watching Evangeline falling closer to death.

"Take it back my brother," Caius said, his tone slightly demanding.

"Lay her down," Marcus whispered as he stood up from his throne, motioning to stone floor as he spoke.

Emmett nodded and gently laid Evangeline down on the floor in front of Marcus. He may of been her mate but Emmett eyed Marcus wearily as he walked over to Evangeline, dropping down to his knees beside her. He brushed her hair back from her eyes and sighed.

"Open your eyes Evangeline. For me," Marcus whispered in the young woman`s ear. A few minutes later a weak groan escaped her lips as she did her best to open her eyes for him.

"Brother?" Aro asked, watching Marcus look into Evangeline`s eyes before she groaned and shut her eyes, too weak to keep them open for long.

"What is the verdict?" Caius asked.

Marcus stared at her for a few more minutes before gently picking her up bridle style. He sent a glare to everyone then started walking for the dark double doors, the entrance to the throne room.

"Wait," Alice said softly, walking over to them.

Marcus snarled softly in response, "Mine."

"I know she`s yours. But there are things I need to tell you about her, things Iv`e seen in my visions. And these things could be very useful in winning her over."

"We are listening, dear Alice," Aro said when he noticed that his brother seemed to be listening to her.

"You must treat her right. If not...I only see destruction for not only the Volturi but also for the whole Vampire world. But, if you do treat her right I see nothing but love and happiness for all of us. With that being said, please listen to what I have to say. Be slow and patient with her, Marcus. Do not compare her to or make her be like anyone. Especially Didyme. That will only kill her. Be protective but don`t smother her. When she wants space, give it to her. Love her, love her more than anything and show her that love. When she`s ready. Do not push her to do anything she doesn`t want. She will only resent you for it in the end. And most of all, she likes it when you bite and drink from her two inches above her right hip," Alice said.

Marcus stood there for a minute then nodded and walked out of the throne room, climbing a flight of stairs and taking her towards his wing. Halfway to his room he froze and looked down at her. Would she want to stay in the same room as him? Let alone the same bed? Marcus mentally shook the thought from his head before taking Evangeline to his bedroom to rest.

* * *

The Volturi have finally entered the story. This is only a glimpse of what`s to come with the Volturi, especially Marcus. Also, I plan on making Marcus the powerful, but gentle when needed, warrior he once was. I mean, if he has something to live for I don`t think he would be in that zombie state anymore, you know? Anyway, I would like to thank everyone for reading, commenting, and following. Please keep at it. It means a lot to know people are enjoying this story. I know I say that a lot but its the truth. It makes me happy when I know people enjoy what I`m writing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: _I, thankfully, do not own anyone from the Twilight world. They belong to SM. However, I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own._**

* * *

"Has she awakened brother?" An excited man asked with a slight Italian accent.

"No. It has been a week and nothing," Answered another man. But his voice was not excited. It was full of despair and a bit gravely, like he hadn`t spoke in a while. He had a slight Italian accent as well.

"She will awaken, brother. Carlisle said it could take a while," Another man reasoned, he had a bit of a English accent instead of Italian.

Wait, he knew Carlisle? Oh no. Am I with the Volturi right now? Please don`t let that gravely voice belong to Marcus. I really like that voice.

"Her heart rate has picked up. My dear Evangeline, are you awake?" The man who first spoke asked.

"Shut up, Aro! She is not your dear!" The man with the gravely voice hissed.

"Ignore him, Marcus. He is just excited," The man with the English accent said.

So the first man was Aro. That meant the man with the gravely voice was Marcus and the man with the English accent was Caius. I am with the Volturi then. Great, just great. Wait, where are the Cullen`s?

"Evangeline, open your eyes for me," Marcus whispered softly in my ear, making me let out a groan before I could stop myself. Damn that voice!

I slowly opened my eyes, though it felt almost like it was against my will. Like I had to do anything he asked. Maybe it has something to do with the mating bond. I`ll figure it out later. When I opened my eyes I was met with the most beautiful ruby eyes I had ever seen. Even with a milky like film over them they were beautiful. These eyes belong to a man with skin so pale it seemed almost translucent. He seemed older, like he was in his late thirties or early forties, he was still very handsome though. He had slightly wavey black hair that fell just past his shoulders. That`s when I realized who it was.

"Marcus?" I whispered. He simply nodded, though his lips did upturn ever so slightly. Like he was trying not to smile.

"You have awakened! We were all so worried about you," Aro said with a big smile.

"Where are the Cullen`s?" I asked softly, slowly sitting up.

"Why would you want the Cullen`s?" Caius asked with a scoff.

"Because they are my family."

"We are your family now, my dear," Aro said softly.

I narrowed my eyes, "First of all, I am not 'Your dear'. And the Cullen`s are still my family no matter what."

I saw Marcus smile slightly. He looked proud, though he was trying to disguise it, that I corrected Aro. And he should be. I do not belong to Aro. I belong to Marcus. Wait a second! Where did _that _come from? I really wish Alice would of explained this mating stuff more.

"And why is that? You are family, I should be able to call you what I wish."

"I do not belong to you Aro. I belong to Marcus," I said confidently. Of course right after that I groaned and smacked my forehead, falling back onto the bed. "Did I just say that?"

"Yes. And you are correct in saying so," Caius said with a slight smirk.

"How are you feeling?" Marcus asked softly, looking down at me

"I`m feeling fine, why?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you not remember fainting?"

I shook my head no. "All I remember is talking to Alice and Jasper about being in pain again. Is that why I`m here? Because I fainted?"

"Yes. The mating pull was becoming fatal," Caius answered.

"Are the Cullen`s still here?" I asked softly.

"No. They left," Marcus answered, his voice void of any emotion.

"What? Why?"

"Alice said it was for the best," Aro answered, looking bored. Yeah, I don`t think he`s happy with me right now.

"I believe it is time for us to leave Evangeline alone, brothers. She will need to collect her thoughts," Marcus said before leaving the room with Caius and Aro, shutting the door on the way out.

I frowned and got out of bed. Why did they leave? I didn`t tell Marcus I wanted him to go. I wanted to ask questions, not be left alone. Maybe he just wants to give me space. Unneeded space, anyway. But I guess I can take this time to look around.

The room was very big. You could probably fit a small, three bedroom house in here. The walls were a deep red so they were almost black. There were two doors on the left wall, a closet and bathroom I`m guessing. There were high, cream colored ceilings. Reminding me of something you might see at a cathedral. At the top of the ceiling was a small glass dome, showing the stary night sky. The floors were dark gray marble and there were two white fur rugs. The bed I had been laying in was huge. It could probably fit four people quite comfortably. The bed was a canopy bed with heavy black drapes and dark cherry wood poles holding them up. Carved into the wood were several vines. It was very beautiful.

On the right wall was a big marble fireplace that matched the color of the ceiling. Like the bed there were several vines carved into the marble. By the fireplace was a small black velvet couch and a chair made of cherry wood and black velvet. Both had vines carved into them as well. I`m starting to see a pattern. A few feet from the fireplace were glass french doors that lead out to a balcony that overlooked the country side. It was a beautiful view, even at night.

* * *

I decided to do this chapter a bit differently. Do you think I should keep writing in this point of view or go back to how it was? Comment and let me know! Now that, that`s out of the way, I`m sorry about how short this chapter is. But this is only the beginning of Evangeline`s stay with the Volturi. The next chapter will have her spending time with Marcus, though. Thank you for the comments on the last chapter. Please keep at it. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: _I, thankfully, do not own anyone from the Twilight world. They belong to SM. However, I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own._**_  
_

* * *

"Evangeline? Are you awake, my dear?"

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head, curling up in a ball. I didn`t want to get up. This new bed was just too comfortable. But of course Aro was the one to come get me up. I had only been here a day but I knew to never underestimate him. He will go to great lengths for anything and everything. Which can be a very good thing. Unfortunately it can also be a very bad thing.

"Evangeline? I know you are awake, my dear. I heard your heart beat pick up."

I groaned and pulled the covers off. I climbed out of bed and went to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open to reveal a grinning Aro.

"Yes, Aro?" I asked, making sure my tone made him know just how annoyed I was.

"What would you like for breakfast?" He asked with a grin. Well, isn`t he cheeky.

"I`m not hungry at the moment. I would rather be asleep."

"But it is only seven thirty," Aro said, looking a bit bewildered.

I groaned and slammed my door, locking it to make a point. Forget Aro! I am going back to bed! I don`t care what he says. Seven thirty is too early for me. Especially when I didn`t sleep well last night. Iv`e never been able to sleep well in a new place for at least a week.

"Evangeline! Open this door right now. You are not going back to sleep! I forbid it."

I ignored Aro`s words and crawled back into bed, curling up under the covers. I didn`t care if he was mad at me. If I didn`t get enough sleep I would end up passing out. And I don`t think anyone wanted that.

When I woke up again the sun was bright and streaming in from the French doors and the sky light. It appeared to be the afternoon. I guess Aro finally gave up. Or he was told to. Ether way it`s nice he finally left me alone and let me sleep. I wonder who told him to leave me alone...

"Evangeline? Are you awake?"

My head snapped up at the sound of Marcus` gravely voice flooding the bedroom through the door. What was he doing? He was talking to me, willingly? Maybe Aro or even Caius put him up to it...

"Y-Yes. Is there something you needed?" I asked, sitting up.

"Would you...accompany me to the gardens later? To..maybe look around the castle?"

"Of course. I would like that..very much," I answered softly, twisting my fingers around the sheets.

"I will come and get you in an hour," Marcus said before I heard his foot steps moving away from my door.

I let out a deep breath and laid back down on the bed. Did he...did I say...? Oh dear. I just agreed to go to the gardens and look around the castle with him. Oh shit! I only have an hour. I all but jumped out of bed and ran to the big walk in closet. Apparently while I was passed out from the mating pull Alice sent all my clothes over here.

I grabbed a dark blue sun dress and walked into the huge bathroom to take a shower. The bathroom had dark red walls and a cream colored marble floor. The sink and toilet, which was probably installed because of me, were cream as well. The shower and bathtub however were a dark red, looking almost like dried blood. And the tub is so big. It could probably sit three people. Comfortably at that. After showering and getting dressed I put on a little bit of eyeliner and dried my hair. I put on some sandals and sat down on the balcony to wait for Marcus.

"Evangeline?"

I heard Marcus` voice from the balcony and I quickly walked back into my room and pulled open the door. I was met with Marcus` black clothed form. He gave me something similar to a smile and held his arm out for me to take. I walked out of my room and shut the door, taking his arm.

"You look lovely."

"Thank you," I murmured.

He simply gave a small nod and lead me down the hall. The hallway was lined with dark brick walls and dark grey marble floors. Just about everything in this place seemed to have dark colors. I guess they can get away with it, being thousands of years old Vampires. Now that I think about it, I was never told exactly how old they are. Only that they had lived for thousands of years. I wonder..

"Marcus?"

"Yes?" He asked softly, his voice sounding more gravely than normal.

"How old are you?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Three thousand and ninety four."

I stood there for a minute then nodded slowly. And we started walking down the hall again. Marcus showed me the throne room, the huge library, his office which was down the hall from my room, the kitchen, and finally the gardens. It was beautiful! There was a maze about two or three miles long with another little garden with a light grey marble fountain in the middle of it. There are so many flowers, trees and vines everywhere. I probably couldn`t name all the flowers that are there. But my favorite red roses were there as well as quite a few weeping willow trees scattered around the garden.

"This is an amazing place," I said as I sat down on a white porch swing hanging under a big oak tree. There was another small garden at the end of the maze with a small white marble fountain and a few trees along with the oak I was sitting under.

"It truly is," Marcus agreed as he sat next to me.

"Thank you for taking me here."

"You are very welcome. And thank you for agreeing to come out here with me," Marcus said, looking at the fountain as he spoke.

I nodded and looked around the small garden, smiling a bit as I looked. It was like the Volturi had built their very own wonderland. I could understand why though. If I was cooped up in a castle all the time I would miss nature as well. Of course I don`t know if that`s why they built the garden. It`s why I would, though.

"How do you do it?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Do what?" Marcus asked, an eyebrow lightly raised.

"How do you stay cooped up in this castle without going crazy? How can you just..stay here with nothing to do...nothing to see?"

"It can be hard. But the garden helps," Marcus answered in a whisper, lightly patting my hand as he spoke the last part.

* * *

I`m so sorry this took so long! My aunt, her husband, and my eleven year old cousin came to visit so I had little to no time to write. Which is why this chapter is short, rushed, and sucks. I`m not a big fan of this chapter so I don`t blame any of you if you don`t like it ether. Anyway, the next chapter should be up very soon. It may not be this weekend because it`s Father`s day on Sunday so my mom and me will be doing crap with my dad. But it will be updated soon. So, thank you everyone for reading, commenting, and following this story. It means a lot! Please keep it up. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: _I, thankfully, _****_do not own anyone in the Twilight world. They belong to SM. However, I own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own._**_  
_

* * *

"I didn`t know you could cook, Caius," I said as I sat in the kitchen, watching Caius of all people cook.

"One tends to get bored over three thousand years. This is only one of many things I learned to pass time," Caius said as he continued to make pasta.

"How old are you, exactly?"

"Three thousand and twenty two. Aro is three thousand and thirty. Marcus is the eldest," Caius answered, never taking his eyes off the food.

I nodded and looked around the kitchen. There were dark brick walls and almost black floors that reminded me of cobble stone. There were quite a few dark brown cabinet while the appliance`s were unexpectedly modern and stainless steal. The counter tops were dark brown marble. There was a dark brown small island with two dark brown wood chairs. The top of the island was black with little flecks of silver. I`ll admit, for Vampire`s they had decent taste.

"Here you are," Caius said as he placed a bowl of pasta on the small island I was sitting at.

"Thank you," I said before I started to eat. Surprisingly it was amazing.

"Is it good?"

"It`s amazing, Caius."

"You sound Surprised," Caius said, almost challengingly. The look on his face was strange. I couldn`t tell if he was smiling or smirking.

"A bit," I said honestly, blushing a bit.

He chuckled and walked over to me, kissed the top of my head then leaned against the island. I quickly looked over my shoulder when I heard a snarl come from the kitchen door way. Marcus stood there looking at Caius, who just grinned at him. I didn`t understand why though. Marcus looked like he wanted to murder Caius. I watched as Marcus walked past the doorway and continued walking down the hall, snarling as he did.

"What just happened?" I asked slowly.

"Marcus is jealous," Caius answered with a smirk.

"Wait, what? Why would he be jealous?"

"I kissed the top of your head."

"So?" I asked. Why would he be jealous of something so silly?

"You`re his mate. Simple as that," Caius answered with a slight shrug.

"You make it sound like he owns me."

"In a way, my dear, he does," Aro said as he walked into the kitchen.

I narrowed me eyes at him, "I told you not to call me that. And Marcus does not own me. I`m my own person."

"Such sensitivity. And I shall do or call you what I wish. I am a ruler while you are simply a mate. Therefore, I am over you. And I can over rule anything I wish. Now, _my dear_, I shall explain. In a way Marcus does indeed own you. You belong to him as a mate, friend, and whatever else he wishes you to be. And in that same way Marcus belongs to you," Aro said.

"Caius, thank you for the food but I am leaving now," I said as I got out of the chair and walked out of the kitchen, neither Vampire stopping me. I don`t care what Aro says. No one owns me, not even Marcus.

I went back to my room and took a bath then went to the library and grabbed a few books before spending the rest of the afternoon reading on my balcony. After the sun set I went back into my room and curled up in bed, deciding to keep reading. By eleven I had read all five books and I had to return to the library. When I entered the library I was greeted with Marcus` form sitting in one of the chairs, book in hand.

"Hi," I whispered before going over to a book shelf. I only got a nod of acknowledgement and that was it. I wonder if he`s mad at me for what happened in the kitchen. I hope not. If anything he should be mad at Caius. Oh, what am I saying? He shouldn`t be mad at all.

I grabbed six books and all the while Marcus paid me no mind so I quickly went to my room after I grabbed my sixth book. I decided to lock my door so I would be left alone then curled back up in bed, starting in on another book. It seems I`ll be reading for the rest of the night.

* * *

This was short and a bit of a filler but I wanted to start to show Evangeline`s relationship with Caius and Aro. I also wanted to show some of Marcus` reluctance as well as his protectiveness. Before you guy`s freak out there is a reason why Caius is so accepting of Evangeline. He wants Marcus back to the way he was before Didyame died, even if if means he`ll be with a hybrid. Knowing she`s going to make Marcus happy he`s decided to accept her. Anyway, thank you for the comment on the last chapter. I didn`t think it deserved one but thank you. Please keep commenting and letting me know what you all think. Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**_**I, thankfully, do not own anyone from the Twilight world. They belong to SM. However, I own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own.**__  
_

* * *

It`s been a month since I joined the Volturi. Some surprising things have happened over the past month. Iv`e met the entire guard, the wives of Aro and Caius, and I made a few surprising friends in Jane, Demetri and even Caius. Apparently he rarely makes friends, especially with a hybrid but I guess I`m just a special case. Iv`e also been able to contact the Cullen`s and I talk to them almost every day.

Unfortunately thing`s with Marcus are going slow. Well, slower than I thought it would. I have only seen him twice since that night in the library. Both time`s we didn`t speak. It was really just a passing glance each time. Iv`e talked to Caius about it and he think`s Marcus is avoiding me because he feels guilty about being mated to me after he was so in love with Didyme. I don`t blame him though. I just wish he would talk to me.

"Hello, _my dear_."

I cringed and looked to my left at the sound of Aro`s voice. He was walking into the library with a slight grin on his face. We haven`t exactly been getting along since that night in the kitchen when we basically told each other off. Sometimes I think he does his best to creep me out just to see what I`ll do.

"Hello, Aro," I murmured as I looked back down at my book. I had taken to reading William Shakespeare a lot lately.

"Have you seen Marcus today?"

"No."

"And why is that?" Aro asked, sounding a bit amused.

I simply shrugged and continued to read. I didn`t want to explain anything to Aro. Least of all about my feeling`s for Marcus, especially when I`m trying to understand them myself. Nor do I want to tell him how the pain from the mating pull is coming back. No one knows that. Not Caius or Jane or even Demetri for that matter.

"I am told Marcus is looking for you."

My head snapped up and I looked up at Aro with wide eyes. "He what?"

"He`s looking for you. He`s out in the garden," Aro said as he started looking around the library.

I nodded and quickly got up, making my place in the book before laying it in the chair I was in. I quickly walked to the big library doors.

"Oh, and my dear. Do tread carefully," Aro said, his words almost sounding like an after thought.

I nodded and left the library, all but running out to the garden. It was surprisingly cloudy today, making it obvious as to why he had gone out to the gardens. After looking in the main garden I went into the maze and finally found him in the mini garden. He was sitting in the swing under the oak tree. He had his eyes closed and there was a ghost of a smile on his lips. He looked so...peaceful. I don`t think Iv`e ever seen him that peaceful. Granted I haven`t seen him much.

"Are you going to stand there? Or are you going to sit with me?" Marcus asked softly.

I bit my lip and slowly walked over to him then sat down in the swing. I bit my lip harder and looked around the small garden. It seemed so warm and inviting and there was a mist coming off the small fountain.

"Has the pain started again?"

"What pain?" I asked slowly.

"The mating pull. And do not act as though it is not there. I know you have been in pain," Marcus answered.

"How do you know Iv`e been in pain?"

"Because I have as well."

"You feel guilty, don`t you?" I asked softly.

He nodded and let out a soft sigh. "She meant so much to me. I never thought I would love again after her death. I was so convinced she was the one."

"Marcus...I`m not asking for you to love me and I`ll never ask you to forget about her. I just...I only ask that you will talk to me and be my friend. Please?"

"I...it is very difficult for me, Evangeline. But I will do my best to be your friend and talk to you. I will not promise to love you, now or in the future. But I do promise to be your friend now and in the future," Marcus promised, gently taking my hand in his.

"Thank you," I whispered as I gave his hand a light squeeze and leaned against his shoulder, closing my eyes.

* * *

This originally was going to be a much longer chapter but it just kind of came out this way. But Marcus and Evangeline are getting closer. Sort of. I have a question. When I posted the last chapter my email said I had three new reviews but only one showed up. Is anyone else having that problem? Anyway, please comment and let me know what you think. Hopefully I`ll be able to see it. Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: _I, thankfully, do not own anyone from the Twilight world. They belong to SM. However, I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own._**

* * *

"Favorite book?" I asked Marcus as we lounged under a big Weeping Willow in the garden, playing twenty questions.

"I don`t have one. There are just too many books I have found over the years that I love. Now, my turn. Favorite food?" Marcus asked.

"Esme`s homemade ice cream."

"You miss her, don`t you?"

I nodded and looked at the fountain a few feet across from us. "She was like a mother to me."

"Perhaps...I can talk Aro into letting them visit," Marcus said softly.

"Thank you, Marcus. That means a lot to me. Now, how old were you when you were turned?"

"Forty. How old were you when you stopped aging?"

"In human years I was ten. But physically and mentally twenty two."

"So young," Marcus mumbled under his breath, shaking his head a bit.

"It doesn`t bother me, you know," I said softly.

"What doesn`t?" He asked, looking a bit intrigued.

"The age difference between us. The physical age difference and the age difference of how long you`ve been around. It was a bit shocking at first, but it`s not any more. On the contrary I think it`s amazing how many years you`ve been a Vampire," I answered with a smile.

He chuckled softly and shook his head, "You would be surprised how tiring it is. Sometimes I really understand and sympathize with other Vampires that do things just to have us end their life because they have become tired of it."

"Well stop. You have a new friend that`s always going to be there for you. So stop wishing for death," I said while frowning. It actually pained me to know that he understood and probably wished for death. I don`t think I could take it if he died. Mate or not. I just couldn`t.

"Oh, cara mia. Know this, I haven`t wished for death since I was told that you existed," Marcus said, his tone a bit worried. After he finished speaking he gently pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close then kissed the top of my head.

I closed my eyes and leaned against him, relaxing considerably. It felt strange to feel so comfortable in his arms. I know he`s my mate but it`s still strange. I`m sure I`ll get used to it. If Marcus keeps it up that is. Right now all I can hope for is his friendship and I`m content with that. I`d like for us to be more someday but it`s all up to him. And I`m okay with that.

"Oh, isn`t this delightful."

My eyes snapped open and I felt Marcus` arms tighten slightly around my waist. Leave it to Aro to ruin a perfectly good moment where both of us were actually relaxed and content for once.

"Hello, Aro," Marcus greeted. Though I didn`t miss the slight annoyance in his voice.

"Have I interrupted something?" Aro asked with a grin.

"Of course not," I grumbled sarcastically, earning a glare from the man I just answered.

"Good. Then you wouldn`t mind sitting with us during a trial. You must learn your place, Evangeline. For it seems you have forgotten it," Aro said, his tone warning.

"She will not," Marcus growled.

"She will. She must learn her place!" Aro snarled, making my flinch.

"She knows her place, Aro. She is my mate and she shall not join this trial!"

"You have finally admitted it. Enjoy the gardens. Oh, and brother...there was never a trial," Aro said with a grin before leaving the gardens.

"He`s terrible," I mumbled with a groan, let my head fall back on Marcus` shoulder.

"Oh you have no idea."

"Did he really make up all that just so you would admit something?"

"Oh course he did. It`s Aro," Marcus answered, seeming surprisingly calmer now.

"I guess I`ll just have to get used to it," I mumbled, curling up to him a bit more.

"It won`t take long, cara mia. It won`t take long."

I nodded and closed my eyes, letting myself relax again and enjoy being in Marcus` arms and in the garden. I wasn`t very happy with Aro for interrupting us but at the same time I was happy. He had Marcus admit that I was his mate and that made me happy. To know he thought of me as his mate, even if it was in a form of friendship, he still acknowledge it and that made me happy. Probably more than it should.

I opened my eyes when I felt Marcus lean over to the left then lean back. I looked up at him and smiled when I saw he had a single red rose in his hand. My favorite flower. He smiled slightly back and carefully tucked the rose behind my left ear.

"Thank you," I whispered before leaning back against him and closing my eyes.

"You`re welcome, cara mia," Marcus whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

* * *

I was going to work on this yesterday and post it but I was gone most of the afternoon, got on my computer for maybe thirty minutes then my parents decided they wanted to go fishing and we didn`t get home until ten something. So I didn`t exactly have much time. But I got everything written up today. :) If I can remember right **cara mia** ether means My Beloved or Sweetheart. I don`t know, it`s been a while since I heard it. Anyway, time to address some things. I realized why those comments didn`t show up at first. They were guest. I completely forgot about that. If there are any typos or misspelled words I try to re read a chapter a couple times to catch that unless I`m in a hurry. Marcus and Evangeline will be getting together more as the story progresses but they won`t be doing anything close to intimate for a while. I plan on building up their relationship before they do anything because Marcus does feel guilty for caring about Evangeline because of how deeply and long he loved Didyme. But I am thinking of having them kiss or admit they care about each as more than friends by chapter twenty. It just depends on how the story goes. Anyway, thank you for all the comments. They mean a lot and it makes me so happy to see new comments. So please keep commenting and let me know what you think of this, regrettably short, chapter. Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:_I, thankfully, do not own anyone from the Twilight world. They belong to SM. However, I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own. _**_  
_

**Note: _Anything in italic is Marcus` letter. _**

* * *

I let out a soft groan as I woke up the next morning. I had forgotten to shut the canopy drapes last night and now sun light was streaming in from the roof. And it seemed I forgot to shut the curtains to the balcony as well, though it didn`t give off as much light as the roof seeing as the sun was high in the sky. I laid in bed for about an hour, reading the last few chapters of a book I picked up last night then went into the bathroom and soaked in the large tub. But halfway through the bath there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering who it could be.

"Evangeline, I have letter for you from Marcus. And Caius has requested your presence in an hour in his office," Jane answered.

"Oh, thank you Jane. I`ll be out and ready in an hour."

"Of course. Enjoy your bath," Jane said before I heard her leaving.

I wonder what Marcus sent me a letter for. He knows he can come talk to me no matter what. He doesn`t have to send me some letter. What if something`s wrong? No, no. Even if something is wrong he should talk to me personally. Not send me a damned letter. Great, now Iv`e gotten myself worked up and worried about why Marcus sent me the letter.

I quickly finished my bath, changed into a deep blue dress that went just past my knees and blow dried my hair. I went into my room and found a silver platter on my bed with a small white envelop laid on it. There was also a gold wax seal on the envelope with the Volturi crest in the wax. I bit my lip as I carefully opened the envelope and pulled out folded white paper: the letter. I slowly opened the letter and began reading.

_My Evangeline, I am sorry to ask what I am about to. I must ask you to leave me be today. I must ask you to leave me alone in my grief. For today is the anniversary of Didyme`s death. I know you will always be there for me and be my friend. And I thank you for that. But I must be alone today, cara mia. Please understand. I will see you in the morning. That I promise you. Spend the day as you wish, just as long as you leave me be. And if you wish I will spend the day with you tomorrow. Until then, cara mia. _

I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes. I didn`t want to leave him alone today, but I had to. As much as I didn`t want to, I had to. For Marcus. On the bright side, he`s still calling me cara mia. That`s a good sign, right? I hope it is. I was drawn from my thoughts when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I guess it`s been an hour already.

I went over to my door and opened it, "Hi Jane."

"Hi, Evangeline. Ready to go visit Master Caius?" Jane asked with a smile.

I nodded and took her hand, letting her lead me Caius` office. As we walked through the hall some of the guard gave us strange looks. It was then I realized Jane was still smiling. Apparently it`s something that only happens when she`s using her powers or with me. Even though Aro and myself aren`t on the best of terms he loves that I can make Jane smile.

"Here we are," Jane said a few minutes later as we came to two huge golden double doors. She was hesitant for a moment then knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Jane opened the double doors to reveal a very big room. The walls were deep blue with black marble floors. There were also a few fur rugs on the floor that made me think of wolf fur, though the rugs were far too big to be a wolf. It must belong to one of the many werewolfs he had killed and hunted to near extinction all those years ago. There was a dark blue, marble fire place on the left side of the room, tucked into a corner. In front of the fire place was a black velvet couch. On ether side of the fire place were book shelves that went from the ceiling to the floor and the shelves were completely filled with books. On the right was a dark mahogany desk with intricate designs carved into the sides. Behind the desk was a chair fit for a king. It was made from a dark mahogany as well with intricate designs and deep blue velvet. Behind the desk and chair was a fairly big window with two big dark blue marble pillars carved into the window seal, almost like the pillars were holding the window open.

"Come in, sweetheart. Come in," Caius said when he saw it was me, motioning me in as he spoke.

I smiled at the nickname he had for me. I thanked Jane for bringing me here then walked into Caius` office, watching him shut the doors and we walked over to the couch by the fireplace and sat down. I let my eyes scan the books close by. Most of them were in French though there were a few in Italian as well as Greek and even in Latin.

"Did you get Marcus` letter?" Caius asked as he sat beside me.

I nodded with a sigh. "I don`t want to stay away from him. I want to go and comfort him so badly but...but he wants to be alone and I know I have to respect that wish as his friend and as his mate."

"I know how you feel, sweetheart. There are times I want to do nothing but comfort my Athendora. But I know I must leave her be. Though, you are doing much better than I expected. I thought you would of ran to him by now."

"I wanted to. But I know I couldn`t," I confessed.

"Everything will be fine, sweetheart. Who knows, Marcus may let you near him next time," Caius commented.

I nodded and looked around the room for a few minutes before looking back at Caius. "How many languages do you know?"

"Almost all of them."

"Could you teach me Italian?"

"Of course. But after that I must teach you French."

"Why do I need to learn French?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It is Marcus` favorite language," Caius answered with a grin.

I blushed and shook my head at him. Of course he would say something like that. "What are we going to do today?"

"Have you had breakfast yet? Or, rather lunch as it is the afternoon."

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Then I`ll make you something to eat and we will begin your Italian lessens. You are half Vampire, so it shouldn`t take you very long to learn the language," Caius said as he got up off the couch and grabbed my hand, pulling me up as well.

We went to the kitchen and Caius made me breakfast, well more like lunch. Then we started my Italian lessens and we did that until seven that evening. By then we were both tired of Italian and I was starving. Caius once again cooked for me then we spent four hours in his study, talking and reading books. After that we made plans for more Italian lessens and I went to my room. I then changed into a black cotton nightgown that went just above my knees and the straps barely covered my shoulders. It was a bit much but it kept me cool. I spent some time out on my balcony before I realized it was one in the morning. Meaning it was the next day.

I quickly left my room and went to Marcus` study, my feet making a slight slapping sound against the cool marble as I went. Thankfully I didn`t have to go too far. I arrived at the golden double doors in only a few minutes. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the doors, walking in the room a bit hesitantly. I hope he doesn`t get mad at me.

The walls were deep, dark red and the floors were dark grey marble. Just like in my room. There were a couple white fur rugs as well. The whole right wall was covered in books. In front of the huge bookshelf was a desk made of cherry wood. The chair behind the desk was made of cherry wood as well and had dark red velvet. It was fit for a king. The left wall had a few paintings hanging in random spots as well as a couple bookshelves covered in books. Taking up most of the middle wall was a big deep gray, marble fireplace that was lit. In front of the fire place was a dark red fur rug. Set around the fire place was a couch and a chair. Both were made of cherry wood with intricate designs carved in them. The couch was dark red velvet and the chair was black velvet. Sitting in the chair was Marcus.

I slowly walked over to him, silently praying to no one in particular that he wouldn`t be mad at me. It seemed my prayers were answered though by...well I have no idea. When I got to the chair I stood behind it and stretched up just a little, kissing the top of his head.

"Hello, cara mia," Marcus murmured, his tone soft.

"Hi," I whispered as I walked over the chair so I was facing him. His eyes were closed but there was a ghost of a smile on his face.

"You stayed away longer than I thought."

"It`s one a.m. So...it`s technically the next day," I whispered, earning a light chuckle.

"So it is, cara mia. So it is. Thank you for leaving me be. I truly needed it. But now, I am ready to let you in," Marcus said, opening his eyes as he spoke the last words.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Not at all, cara mia."

"You like those words a lot, don`t you?" I asked softly.

Marcus chuckled. "You are my beloved, are you not?"

I smiled and nodded. "I am."

"Then you are cara mia, to me. Now, how about we get you to bed and speak at a better hour?"

"Sound`s good to me. I`m exhausted."

Marcus chuckled and got up, gently taking my hand in his and lead me to my room. He kissed my forehead, called me cara mia and we parted for the night. Though I slept easy, knowing I would see him again in a few hours and we would be spending the day together.

* * *

This chapter took longer than it was supposed to for me to put it up and I`m sorry for that. But, this chapter is a bit longer so I hope that makes up for it. In this chapter I wanted to show a bit of Evangeline`s relationship with Caius. I wanted to show how he`s become a good friend and kind of like a brother to her. I also wanted to show a little bit of her relationship with Jane. But with Marcus, I wanted to show him kind of letting go of Didyme, in a way, and letting Evangeline into his life and into his heart. Even if it is slowly. Anyway, thank you for the comments on the last chapter. It honestly means a lot to know people are enjoying this story. Please keep commenting and let me know what you think. Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: _I, thankfully, do not own anyone from the Twilight World. They belong to SM. However, I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own._**_  
_

I awoke the next morning to the sound of a gravely voice. A gravely voice I have come to love and enjoy the sound of very much.

"Good morning, cara mia."

I rolled over onto my right side and opened my eyes to see Marcus standing beside my fireplace, a ghost of a smile playing on his slight red lips. He must of fed recently before he came in here. I wonder why...oh, yes. We agreed to spend the day together. That must be why he`s here.

"Good morning, Marcus," I whispered.

I watched as he walked over to the bed, his pace surprisingly slow for a Vampire. When he got to my bed he seemed to hesitate for a moment then he sat down beside me. I`ll admit, I smiled a little. Marcus reached over and ran the tips of his fingers over the top of my hand, starting at my wrist and ending at my knuckles. He then slipped his fingers between mine so we were holding hands. We may of held hands before but this was...different some how.

"How would you like to spend our day?" Marcus asked softly.

"How about breakfast first?" I asked, trying to fight back a yawn.

"I think you mean lunch, cara mia."

"What time is it?"

"One. I was beginning to worry. I didn`t realize human`s slept so much."

I nodded, "Most don`t. Iv`e always been able to sleep like that, though. Carlisle always said I should see it as a gift."

"You should see it as a gift. It`s been so long since I have slept. I don`t even remember what it`s like," Marcus murmured.

"If I could make you sleep, I would," I whispered, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"Thank you, cara mia. Now, what about your lunch?"

"I don`t really care what it is, just as long as I can eat it in the garden."

Marcus nodded and gave my hand a gentle squeeze before getting up. "I`ll leave you to get dressed, cara mia." With that he left my bedroom.

I let out a sigh and stared at the hand he was holding for a few minutes then climbed out of bed and made my way to my closet. I pulled on a sleeveless, dark red floor length dress. The top of the dress looked similar to a corset and it flattered my figure just like a real corset would. I finished getting ready, deciding to stay barefoot and left for the kitchen. When I walked into the kitchen Marcus was finishing up whatever he was cooking. I sat down at the island and waited.

"It`s almost ready, car mia," Marcus said, not bothering to look back at me while he cooked.

I nodded, "What are you making?"

"It`s a surprise. I don`t think you have had it yet."

I nodded again and watched him cook. He looked like he was genuinely enjoying himself. It was strange to see him this way but I liked it. I liked it a lot actually. I had only seen him this way once when we were lounging in the gardens. That was the day he put a rose in my hair.

"Here you are, cara mia. I hope you like it," Marcus said as he placed a plate in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked at the sandwich like food.

"Croque monsieur."

I blinked and looked up at him in surprise. "French?"

"Of course, cara mia. Now eat. I want to know if you like it," Marcus urged, a slight smile on his face.

I nodded and took a bite, letting out a moan as I did. It was delicious. From the corner of my eye I saw Marcus like his lips when I moaned. That of course made me blush and continue eating. Iv`e lived with Vampires before and I know they find human food disgusting. So I know that can`t be the reason he licked his lips. There`s only one reason why he did that and it made me blush. Which probably didn`t help him any.

After I finished eating Marcus took me to the gardens. We sat out there for a few hours under the oak tree. We talked about anything and everything. It was kind of like we were playing a game of twenty questions again. By nightfall we had fallen into a comfortable silence. I never thought there was such a thing as a comfortable silence, but I experienced it with Marcus.

By eight we went to Marcus` study and I waited there and read some books while he fixed me diner. Like breakfast, diner was French as well. I can`t remember the name of it but it was delicious. I think it might of even rivaled Caius` cooking. Which was hard to do, might I add.

"Cara mia?" Marcus murmured, staring at the fire burning in the fireplace.

"Yes, Marcus?" I asked softly, looking up at him.

"You mentioned that your mother spoke of us. What did she tell you?"

"She told me to fear you, to hate you, and she told me to never let you know I existed. She actually warned me about you most of all. She told me that you were this fierce warrior and she made you sound so cruel and scary."

"I was that way, cara mia. I was a fierce warrior that was not to be messed with. That is, until _she _died. But, you seem to be slowly bringing that man back to life," Marcus said, his tone soft.

"Were you truly that cruel before she died?" I asked slowly.

Marcus looked down at me, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "How cruel did she make me out to be?"

"She um...she said that you would often torture Vampires, made them think they might get out alive, gave them some form of hope, and then you would kill them slowly. She also said that your...victims were often women."

"That is a lie. I did not torture women, human or Vampire. It was rare that I tortured anyone. Even then, I only did it when deemed necessary. I haven`t done such acts in almost a thousand years."

I bit my lip and looked at the fire, my breath shaky. "If it was deemed necessary, would you torture me?"

Suddenly a snarl met my ears and Marcus was suddenly in front of me, blocking my view of the fireplace. I couldn`t tell if he was angry or sad. Ether way, he was not happy about my question. It made me worried.

"Don`t you dare think such things. Don`t even consider it. I care about you very deeply, cara mia. I will never hurt you, do you understand me?"

I nodded slowly, shocked at his tone. My question had truly upset him. He cares about me? He actually cares about me? My mind went blank when I felt something surprisingly warm against my forehead. I quickly realized it was Marcus` lips. He had kissed my forehead.

"I will protect you with my life. I lost one love, I will not lose another," Marcus stated.

I nodded at his words and did something that not only surprised him but me. I hugged him. He sat there for a few minutes then hugged me back tightly. After we pulled away Marcus kissed my forehead and lead me out of his study, going to my room. I thought he would tell me goodnight and leave me there, but he didn`t. He followed me into my room.

"I wish to stay here tonight. Will you let me?" Marcus asked, looking a bit nervous.

"O-Of course," I stutter out, knowing I was blushing a very bright red.

He nodded and went to my balcony, a slight smile on his lips. I let out a shaky breath and went over to my closet to change. I changed into one of my knee length night gowns. This one was a deep red with spaghetti straps. After I changed I went out to the balcony. When Marcus looked over at me he froze. He ran his eyes over me slowly, starting at me legs, which he seemed to look at the longest.

"Are you ready for bed, cara mia?" He asked after he had composed himself.

I nodded and grabbed one of his hands, leading him back into my room. I bit my lip as I lead him over to my bed. I slowly let go of his hand so I could crawl into bed, then looked up at him after I was comfortable. Marcus took off his suit jacket and his shoes before climbing into bed, laying down next to me.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. Of course I wasn`t sure what he was going to do. But I certainly didn`t expect him to get in bed, let alone lay down next to me. Maybe this is one of the ways he`s decided to show me he cares for me?

"Is something wrong, cara mia?" Marcus asked.

"No, I just didn`t expect you to lay down with me," I answered with a blush.

"I see. I will leave then," He murmured as he started to get up.

I quickly grabbed his arm and shook my head. "No, no. Please stay. It was just unexpected."

"You do not wish for me to leave?"

"Of course not."

"I care for you, cara mia. I will never harm you," Marcus murmured as he looked down at me.

"I care about you too. I`m just..still learning to trust you. Iv`e been told for years not to, so it`s...it`s a bit strange," I confessed, looking down at the blankets as to not to see his reaction to my words.

"I understand. And I do not mean to rush you, cara mia. I will slow down, if that is what you wish," Marcus said, his tone apologetic.

"You don`t have to apologize. I`m not mad at you, Marcus. Besides, we`re going quite slow," I said while taking his hands in mine.

"Will you allow me to stay with you tonight, to watch over you?" He asked, sounding almost afraid to ask the question.

"Of course you can," I answered with a blush and a smile, trying to reassure him.

We both laid back down under the covers and I laid my head on his chest, feeling him hesitantly put his arms around me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Even though I am a hybrid, Vampires are still a bit cool to the touch. But Marcus was surprisingly warm. I wonder if it`s because of us being mates. I fell asleep with that thought in mind.

* * *

Because 13 is one of my favorite numbers I decided to give you a taste of the budding relationship between Evangeline and Marcus. I would like to thank everyone for commenting. Please keep it up. Reading new comments makes my day. Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: ****_I, thankfully, do not own anyone from the Twilight work. They belong to SM. However, I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own._**_  
_

**Note: _In this chapter, anything in Italic is Evangeline`s dream._**

* * *

_"Cara mia," Marcus breathed, burying his face in my neck. _

_"Oh, Marcus," I moaned, one of my hands buried itself in his hair while my other hand clutched his shoulder, nails slightly digging into his cool flesh. _

_"Evangeline. Cara mia, cara mia," He chanted as he started placing kisses on my neck. _

_I let out a soft moan and closed my eyes. I let myself focus on Marcus. The feeling of him holding me, leaning over me, in me. It was amazing. I knew it would feel good being with him because he`s my mate. But this is so much better than I thought it would be. _

I gasped and shot up in bed. I closed my eyes and laid back down, trying to regulate my heavy breathing. What kind of dream was that? I shouldn`t even be having such dreams. Marcus is my friend! Sure, we`re mates but we`ve decided to be friends.

"Cara mia?"

My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up. Marcus was walking into my room and shutting the door. He had what looked like an envelope in his hand. He must of gotten a letter.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I`m fine. Don`t worry about it."

Marcus nodded and started walking over to the bed, but froze halfway there. His brows furrowed and he sniffed the air for a second. His eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened. Oh shit! I forgot Vampires had a high sense of smell that rivals that of werewolves. He must smell my arousal from my dream. I watched as he seemed to relax and his lips twitched as if he was trying to hide a smile.

"Is that a letter?" I asked rather quickly, trying to distract him.

"It is. Felix delivered it. He says it is from Alice," Marcus said as he walked over to me and handed it to me.

I took it and quickly opened the envelope. I hadn`t talked to any of the Cullen`s since I was brought here. After basically opening the envelope apart I opened the letter and started reading. By the time I got to the end of the letter I was grinning.

"What does it say, cara mia?"

"Alice and Rosalie have gotten Aro`s permission and they`re coming to visit. They`ll be here in two days," I answered excitedly.

"That`s lovely. I know you have been missing them," Marcus murmured as he sat down next to me. After he sat down he took a deep breath and his lips twitched.

I blushed and looked back down at the letter. This was so...strange. But it was kind of a good kind of strange. I`ll have to talk to Alice and Rosalie about this when they get here. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Marcus` cool lips against my cheek. Which I`m sure made my blush even worse.

Marcus chuckled and got off the bed. "I`ll let you dress. I shall see you in the kitchen?"

I nodded and watched him leave the room, though before he opened my door he took a deep breath and then did it again before he shut my door. I definitely need to talk to Alice and Rosalie when they get here.

After I put on a knee length dark blue skirt and a dark blue corset like top I went down to the kitchen where Marcus had pre paired yet another French breakfast. Halfway through breakfast Marcus said he had a meeting with Aro and left. After I finished eating I went to Caius` study and we began my Italian lessons. I ended up spending half the day with Caius, though I`m not complaining. I honestly enjoy his company and it seems he enjoys mine. By diner time Marcus met me in the kitchen and decided to cook for me. Again, it was something French.

"How was it?" Marcus asked after I finished eating.

"It was good. Thank you for fixing it," I answered with a smile.

"Cara mia, I was wondering if you would go to the gardens with me tonight."

"Of course. Is there a certain reason to this request?" I asked softly, wondering what he was up to.

Marcus shook his head. "I only wish to spend time with you."

I nodded. "Let`s go then."

He smiled and took my hand, leading me out of the kitchen and to the gardens. We went to the smaller garden and sat under the oak tree. I`m beginning to think this is becoming our spot. Not that I mind. Quite the opposite actually.

"I am sorry to say I lied to you, cara mia," Marcus murmured suddenly.

"About what?" I asked slowly, unsure of what he was referring to.

"When you asked if there was a reason for my request to take you here. While I spoke with Aro today, he requested that you observe a trial. I tried to convince him to change his mind, as did Caius but he would not. It soon became a demand for you to be there," Marcus explained.

I nodded slowly. "When is the trail?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Again I nodded. "Okay. I suppose I`ll get through it like any other trial."

"But it is not any other trail, cara mia. This newborn is very powerful. It took Jane and Alec to take him down. Caius and myself, we are worried he will try and hurt you," Marcus confessed.

"How could such harm come to me when I have you by my side?" I asked as I took one of his hands in my own.

Marcus smiled and kissed my hands. "You are right, cara mia. No harm shall come to you as long as I am there."

* * *

I`m so, so sorry! I had a whole bunch of family come to visit because of the fourth of July and the last of everyone left yesterday so I haven`t had any time to update. I`m also sorry that this chapter is so short, but it`s an update. The ending was a bit cheesy too, again I apologize for that. Also, Evangeline`s dream is why I bumped the rating up to M. It was mostly a precaution but it`s also a way to cover my ass for anything else I end up writing. Oh and Marcus` sniffing fit will be explained in chapter sixteen when Alice and Rosalie show up. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone that has been commenting. Every time that I see I have a new comment I can`t help but smile. Please keep it up. Thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: _I, thankfully, do not own anyone from the Twilight world. They belong to SM. However, I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own._**_  
_

* * *

I was awoken the next morning by Jane. She told me to be ready in two hours and she would be escorting me to the throne room. Upon hearing that I took a nice forty five minute bath. After my hair was dry I pulled on a floor length, dark red, sleeveless dress that had slits on each side that went up to the middle of my thighs. It was definitely one of my favorite dresses. By the time I was done getting ready Jane showed up to take me to the throne room.

When we entered the throne room Marcus, Aro, and Caius were already there, sitting comfortably in their thrones. I quickly went to stand beside Marcus and Jane went to stand beside Alec.

"Proceed," Aro said and seconds later Demetri and Felix were dragging a man into the throne room. He was tall and kind of muscular looking. He had short, slightly shaggy brown hair and his eyes were black, meaning he hadn`t fed in a while.

"She is human!" He spat when he saw me.

"She is a hybrid! And it is none of your concern," Marcus growled.

"Do you know why you are here?" Caius asked the man, who shook his head in reply.

"You are here for trying to reveal us to humans," Aro said, his tone surprisingly calm.

"What of it?" The man asked while rolling his eyes.

"You broke the law," Marcus answered.

The man scoffed and rolled his eyes. "How do you think that half breed came about?"

I narrowed my eyes. I didn`t like this man. Not only was he arrogant but he was foolish as well. Not a good combination if you ask me.

"The birth of my mate does not concern you," Marcus answered, his tone left nothing up for discussion.

"Marcus is right. Now, let`s get on with it. You are to be killed for your crimes," Caius said, sounding surprisingly bored. He normally loves this kind of thing.

"Not happening," The man said with a smirk.

I was wondering what he meant when it happened. Suddenly Demetri and Felix were on the floor and the man was in front of me. Marcus let out a roar that made my ears ring. He threw the man across the room and put me in his throne. The fight that broke out was almost too fast for even my eyes to catch.

Marcus threw the man into a wall and growled at him. The man growled back and ran at him, but was thrown across the room. After that everything became too blurred and the only thing I heard were load bangs and the occasional growl or roar.

"My dear."

I quickly looked to my right to see Aro once again sitting on his throne. But now he was looking at me, instead of the fight going on. For the first time, I saw worry on Aro`s face. He was trying to hide it, but he wasn`t doing a very good job of it.

"What is it, Aro?"

"When the fight is over, you must calm Marcus down. You will be the only one able to do it," Aro said.

"Why me?" I asked slowly.

"You are his mate. When a Vampire gets like this..only the mate of the Vampire can calm them down. But do not fear him, my dear. He will never hurt you," Aro explained.

I nodded at his words. I was about to open my mouth to speak when I was cut off by a very load roar. My ears rang at the sound and the room even shook. Iv`e never heard such a powerful roar in my life. I quickly looked to the middle of the throne room, where the fight broke out. I was surprised to see the man laying on the floor with Marcus standing over him. That`s when I realized that the roar came from Marcus.

"Magnificent, isn`t he?" Aro murmured.

I nodded, completely agreeing. "He really is." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Caius and Aro grin at my words. Paying them no mind I stood up from the throne. I took a deep breath and began walking to the center of the throne room. If I was the only one that could calm him down, then I would.

"Marcus?" I asked softly.

He wiped around, eyes black and breathing heavy, almost panting. It was strange to see him this way. I knew immediately that this was the fierce warrior he used to be. I wasn`t afraid of him though. There was something about his whole demeanor that just...softened when he saw me. We stared at each other for the longest time. Neither of us moving. Just staring.

"Cara mia?" Marcus whispered, finally breaking the silence. His tone worried me though. It was almost like he wasn`t sure I was me.

I nodded and walked the remaining three feet over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. After a few moments his arms wrapped around me, holding me close to him.

"Aro, kill him. Very slowly," Marcus said as we pulled away. He took my hand and led me out of the throne room. He ended up taking me to his private study.

"Marcus? Are you all right?" I asked softly. Marcus had been staring at the fire in his fireplace far too long. He was starting to worry me.

"I just need to think, cara mia. I will see you in the morning," Marcus murmured as he stood up and kissed me forehead. He gave me a ghost of a smile and left the room. Something tells me I have the right to be worried about him.

* * *

This chapter took a little more time than I would of liked. And I`m sorry for that. I`m also sorry that it`s a bit short. I had a tough time writing the fight scene because they aren`t my specialty and I ended up just letting there barely be one. Anyway, thank you all for commenting. It means a lot.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: _I, thankfully, do not own anyone from the Twilight world. They belong to SM. However, I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own._**_  
_

* * *

"Evangeline! It`s so good to see you!" Alice squealed as she pulled me into a tight hug. If I was fully human she would of crushed me.

"Iv`e missed you," Rosalie whispered as she pulled me into a hug after Alice finally let me go.

"Iv`e missed you guys too. It feels like I haven`t seen you in years," I confessed.

"Well, we`re here now. So no need to miss us. Oh, Iv`e seen so many visions of you and Marcus! And they`re all so amazing," Alice squealed.

"Speaking of Marcus and myself. Can I talk to you guys about something?"

"Of course," Rosalie answered quickly. The tone in her voice was a bit concerned.

I nodded and grabbed their hands, leading them to my room so we could speak in private. Well, as private as a conversation could be in a castle of Vampires with super natural hearing. Oh well. At least the sun had set so we could go out on my balcony.

"What is it you wanted to ask us about?" Alice asked as the three of us settled down on my balcony.

"You should know," I teased before letting out a sigh. "Something happened a couple days ago. I woke up from a...interesting dream. Marcus came in and um, he kept sniffing the air." Alice let out a squeal and Rosalie had an amused smile in her face when I finished talking.

"He`s pleased with you!" Alice squealed.

"What do you mean?"

"He likes the way you smell when you`re all hot and bothered," Rosalie answered teasingly.

"O-Oh," I whispered while blushing.

"Don`t be embarrassed. This is a good thing. You know, if he keeps smelling you like that he`s going to start accepting you more and more until he can`t take it any longer and he mates you," Alice said with a grin.

I groaned, blushing a bright red. "What if I don`t want him to..to..to mate me?"

"Oh honey. No matter how powerful Marcus is, he`d never hurt you. I promise," Rosalie answered, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Rose is right. Even though he is very powerful, he is completely powerless when it comes to you. He can`t even fathom hurting you," Alice assured.

I nodded and smiled, the image of Marcus fighting that Vampire and roaring at him suddenly entered my mind. "He is rather powerful and magnificent, isn`t he?"

"Someone is smitten," Alice all but sang. Of course Rosalie grinned and nodded.

"I am not smitten," I defended.

"Then what do you call it?" Rosalie asked, a grin still on her face.

I opened my mouth for a minute then closed it. I frowned, unsure of what to say. What could I say? It`s not like I can admit to being smitten with Marcus when I`m not even sure how I feel. I mean, I know I care about him. But I care about a lot of people.

"You aren`t going to admit to it, are you?" Alice asked, looking very disappointed.

"What is there to admit to, Alice?

"Admit that you love him!"

"I don`t know that I love him. I know I care about him. But I don`t know exactly how much I care about him," I confessed.

"Oh, Evangeline. You need to tell Marcus these things," Rosalie said.

I quickly shook my head. I couldn`t do that to him. "He`ll be upset. I just know he will. I can`t do that to him, Rose. What if he`s started liking me and I tell him I don`t know how I feel? He would be crushed!"

"We`ll figure this out. I promise," Alice said as she pulled me into a hug, quickly followed by Rosalie.

We talked for a little while longer before going down to the kitchen so I could eat. Rosalie fixed me a pasta and after I finished Alice insisted that we go on a little shopping trip. Of course that little shopping trip lasted three hours and somehow landed us in a lingerie store.

"I think you would look good in this one," Alice said as she held up a black lace bra and pantie set in front of me.

"Would not," I grumbled, a bit embarrassed.

"I agree with Evangeline. The dark red and black lace would look better," Rosalie commented, holding a dark red and black lace bra and pantie set.

"What is with you two and lace?"

"Marcus likes it," Alice and Rosalie replied.

My eyes widened and I`m sure my face was bright red. "You`re both trying to get me to wear lace because Marcus likes it? How do you even know that?"

"A vision."

I let out a groan and shook my head. "I should of known."

"Oh loosen up! There is nothing wrong with buying things because your mate likes them," Alice stated.

"It is if it`s lingerie," I grumbled.

"Oh hush. I buy lingerie that Emmett will like all the time," Rosalie said with a shrug.

"Ew! Too much information!"

Rosalie and Alice laughed at my words and continued to shop. This went on for another hour and we left. We would of stayed longer but the store needed to close for the night. I am kind of glad we got to leave. I was a bit tired of being teased about the lace thing. Though they did buy me five bra and pantie sets, no matter how many times I told them not to.

"You really haven`t seen Marcus since the trail?" Alice asked with a frown, settling down on my balcony again.

I sighed and shook my head. "No. I thought you would have seen that."

"Not if it was a split second decision. Unfortunately I can`t see those."

"So, you wouldn`t happen to know when he decides to talk to me again?"

Alice shook her head. "I don`t. I wish I did though."

I sighed and nodded. "Lovely. For all I know he`s decided to never speak to me again. All because of that trial."

"Don`t worry. Everything will work out," Rosalie assured. I only hope she`s right.

* * *

This is sort of short, but I wanted to show them all being well...sisters. I hope I pulled it off well. I don`t have any siblings so Iv`e only seen my mom and her sisters as an example. So yeah, that would be the reason why it probably sucks. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone that has been commenting. You guys are amazing and it always makes me smile when I see I have a new comment. So, please keep it up. Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: _I, thankfully, do not own anyone from the Twilight world. They belong to SM. However, I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own._**_  
_

**Note:_Anything in italic is part of the letter._**

* * *

The next two weeks went by, each day similar to the last. I would spend each day with Alice and Rosalie. Whether we were in my room, the library, in the kitchen, on my balcony or even going shopping, we were always together. And it was nice to spend time with them. I missed them, but now I was beginning to miss Marcus. I hadn`t seen or heard anything from him since that trail. I`ll admit, I was starting to worry more and more as each day passed with no contact from him. I voiced my worries to Rosalie and Alice and they told me he was probably just trying to sort out his feelings. He has been grieving over the same woman for so many years, so it`s probably hard for him to accept that he could be developing feelings for me. I suppose they are right though.

"Stop thinking so hard," Alice chided, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" Was my stupid reply. We were currently on my balcony. It was one of those rare cloudy days, so we took advantage of being able to go outside together in the day.

"You`re thinking of Marcus again, aren`t you?" Rosalie asked softly, her tone sympathetic.

I could only nod in reply. Lately I have been drifting off in thought at the most random times. And each time I become lost in thought about Marcus. So much so that Rosalie and Alice have begun to notice. I can tell by the looks they give me or exchange with each other that they are beginning to worry.

"Have you been having any pains lately?" Alice asked.

"Not really. Though, last night I had this sort of dull ache in my chest," I answered with a slight shrug.

"I don`t like that," Rosalie mumbled.

"I don`t ether. I`m going to talk to Aro," Alice said as she rose from her seat and quickly left to find Aro.

"Must we involve Aro?" I asked mostly to myself.

"It would appear so."

My head shot up and I looked over at my balcony door. There stood Caius, a calm mask on his face. He rarely used this mask around me, not since we became friends. The mask must of come back because Rosalie is with us.

"Master Caius," Rosalie mumbled with a nod.

Caius nodded at her and walked over to the seat Alice left and sat in it. "We must involve Aro because he can get through to Marcus better than anyone else.

"But why?" I asked softly, my tone having a bit of a whine.

"Didyme was Aro`s sister by human birth. Marcus feels guilty for adoring you, when he loved her so much. He feels even more guilty because he is adoring you in front of Aro. The brother of the woman he loved so dearly," Caius explained, his tone surprisingly gentle.

I nodded slowly at his words. Marcus felt guilty for caring about me in front of Aro, the brother of the woman he loved so dearly. No wonder I haven`t seen him since the trial. "I think I understand."

"Good. Because I have something for you," Alice said as she walked onto the balcony with her hand behind her back.

"Alice?" I asked softly, wondering what happened.

She just grinned at me and pulled an envelope from behind her back. She put it in my lap, all but bouncing on the balls of her feet with a big grin on her face. I raised an eyebrow at her grin but picked up the envelope and opened it, inside was a folded up letter. I bit my lip and opened it.

_My dear Evangeline, I am sorry to confess that I have been avoiding you. Please forgive me for that. But I have been in need of time to think. I adore you very much, cara mia. I must sort things out both with myself and Aro. I must confess I feel guilty for just how much I adore you. I loved Didyme so very much and for so long. And I have been grieving her death for so many years. But you are bringing life back into me. Back into all the Volturi. And for that I thank you. I must ask that you give me one more week to think and be alone. I will see you at the end of that one more week, cara mia. I promise. Until then, cara mia._

I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes. It was like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. It`s such a relief to know he still cares about me. And it sounds like he`s just as confused as I am. At least I know I`m not alone on that.

"What does it say?" Rosalie urged, earning a glare from Caius.

"We`re okay. He wants me to give him one more week and I`ll see him at the end of it," I answered as I opened my eyes.

"I told you everything was going to be fine," Alice said with a grin.

I blinked. "When did you say that?"

"Doesn`t matter. I still said it."

"Now you don`t have to worry anymore," Rosalie said with a smile.

"You were worried?" Caius asked, turning his attention to me.

"A bit," I confessed.

"It`s more than a bit. You were so worried I`m surprised you didn`t start looking for him," Alice said.

"Why did you not come to me with this? I could have talked to Marcus," Caius murmured, looking a bit hurt.

"I don`t know. I guess I was scared to say anything," I murmured.

Caius shook his head and gently grabbed one of my hands, lightly squeezing it when I wouldn`t look up at him. "There are very few people that hold the title of friend, you are one of those few people for a reason, Evangeline. I care about you, something I don`t do very often. You can talk to me about anything you wish, do you understand?"

I nodded and smiled, lightly squeezing his hand. "Thank you, Caius. That means a lot to me." He simply nodded in reply and got up. He kissed the top of my head and left.

"What just happened?" Alice and Rosalie asked.

* * *

Not only do we see the friendship between Evangeline and Caius, but we get to see how Marcus is feeling as well. I tried to convey Evangeline and Marcus` emotions about them realizing they are starting to care for one another as mates, not friends. Hopefully it worked. Thank you to everyone that has been commenting. It means a lot. Please keep commenting and letting me know what you think. Thank you!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: _I, thankfully, do not own anyone from the Twilight world. They belong to SM. However, I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own._**_  
_

* * *

A week has past and today I am finally able to see Marcus. When I woke up this morning I felt so excited. But now, as I walk to the garden, my excitement has disappeared and it`s been replaced by nerves and fear. I know I shouldn`t be nervous or afraid, but I can`t help but feel that way. I mean, this is Marcus we`re talking about. We are friends and mates. I hope.

When I reached the garden I took a deep breath. I clenched the fabric of my dark blue floor length dress and began walking. Within minutes I reached the little part of the garden I always went to with Marcus. It was like that part of the garden was our own little spot. I`ll admit, having our own spot was a nice thought.

"Cara mia?"

I quickly looked up when I heard a slightly breathless but still gravely voice. Marcus stood under the oak tree, doing his best to stay in the shade. He was still the magnificent Vampire I have come to know. But there was something different about him. He seemed almost...confident in the way he stood. He seemed more like the warrior I saw the day of the trial. It was different. But in a good way.

"Marcus," I whispered as I quickly went over to him. In that moment my nerves and fear disappeared and were replaced with happiness. I had missed him so much.

"It it so good to see you, cara mia," Marcus murmured as he pulled me into a hug. All I could do was nod in agreement, not able to trust my voice.

Marcus lead me over to the porch swing under the oak tree and sat down. He held my hands for a few minutes, just rubbing his thumbs over my knuckles. Neither of us said a word while we sat there. I let my eyes close and focused on the feeling of his thumbs running over my knuckles. It was a nice feeling, I`ll admit. I`m not sure how long we sat there in silence. Though Marcus did interrupt that silence by clearing his throat, making me open my eyes and look up at him.

"Cara mia, I have been doing a lot of thinking and consulting with Aro as well as Caius. I am thankful that you gave me so much time to think. I needed it very much. And I have finally come to a conclusion."

I nodded at his words, letting them sink in. Whatever he needed time to think about, it must of been big if he needed to consult Aro and Caius about it. "What have you concluded?"

"Didyme would of wanted me to be happy. That was her gift after all: happiness. You are my true mate, no matter how much I cared for her. And I have accepted that. I hope you have accepted that as well. With the blessing of my brothers, I have come to the decision that I want to be your mate. I do not only want use to be friends, but I want us to be together. Completely and fully. Would you do me the privilege of loving me and being my mate?" Marcus asked.

"Of course. I would love that," I whispered. I was so relived. He still wanted me. I suppose Alice and Rosalie were right. I am indeed smitten with Marcus.

"Forgive me if I am being too forward," Marcus suddenly said. Before I could ask what he meant I felt something warm against my mouth. It took me several minutes to register that he had kissed me. By then he had already pulled away. And he looked very guilty. "I apologize."

I quickly shook my head. "Do it again."

He gave me a confused look. "Apologize again?"

"No. If you apologize again I will be angry. You caught me off guard. Kiss me again," I explained. Somehow I said the last part without blushing.

Marcus smiled and murmured, "As you wish." Before he kissed me again and this time I kissed back. Rather happily, I might add.

* * *

I`m sorry it has taken me so long to update and I am sorry this chapter is so short. But I hope what happened in this chapter makes up for it. I was planning on having this happen a little later but I decided to not drag it out any longer. Unfortunately my updates are going to start taking longer now for two reasons. One, I start school again in a few weeks. And two, I`m trying to figure a few things out with this story. However, I am going to do my best to update more than once a month. But if I don`t you`ll have to forgive me. School sucks and takes up a lot of my time and energy. Anyway, I would like to thank every one that has been reading and reviewing this story. It really means a lot to know you all still like it and are still reading it. So please, keep reading and reviewing. I really do enjoy reading your comment. Thank you!


	19. Extremely Important Notice!

I know I`m not supposed to do this, but I have very bad news. I may not update this story for the rest of the year. I have a **lot **going on right now. One of my family members has developed cancer and another is in and out of jail. Iv`e spent weeks in hospitals and staying in hotels so I can visit not only the family member that has cancer but other elderly family members that have been sick lately as well. And because it`s my last year of high school I`m completely swamped with work. My parents are going crazy with collage questions when they already know I don`t want to go right away, especially with what`s going on family wise. And on top of that Iv`e developed writers block. And unfortunately that is only scratching the surface. So in other words, Iv`e been extremely busy. So please stay with me on this. I desperately want to finish this story I just haven`t had much time lately. I am going to do my best to finish this story. Like I said, please just stick with me. Thank you!


End file.
